


Spilled Seed

by dudewheresmytea



Series: Kinktober 2018 Collection [10]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Dubcon to Consensual, Dubious Consent, Kinktober, Kinktober 2018, M/M, Multi, Plants, Tentacle Plant, Tentacle Sex, Threesome - M/M/M, brief whipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-08-02 01:57:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16296107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dudewheresmytea/pseuds/dudewheresmytea
Summary: Does Prompto pick the plant or does the plant pick Prompto? (And his friends). For kinktober day 14. Prompt used: Tentacles.





	Spilled Seed

Prompto and Noct decided to take a day trip into Lestallum to do a bit of perusing. They didn’t have a lot of money between themselves, but made a beeline for the marketplace anyway. It was always interesting to check out the latest wares that had come in earlier in the week.

The two young men were looking at the same kiosks together at first, but soon separated and Prompto found himself face to face with the strangest little plant he’d ever seen. He almost passed it by, but something about it drew him in. He stopped and approached. Upon closer inspection, it didn’t really appear too different from other flora in the area but he could tell it was exotic. He instantly knew he wanted it even though he had no idea why.

“Only 5000 gil and she’s yours, my son,” yelled the merchant, nearly spooking Prompto out of his shirt. He frowned, knowing he didn’t have that much, but maybe if Noct was willing to part with some of his….

“I gotta go ask my friend for some money, hold it for me?”

“Sure thing, kiddo.”

Prompto felt a fleeting urge to tell the vendor that he was a grown man of _20_ _years_ but he guessed it would be fruitless. Instead, he bounded away, looking for his friend. He found him looking at some cactuar figures a few tables down.

“Duuuuuude. I just found the coooolest plant! But it costs more than what I have. Can I borrow some off of you? I proooomise to pay you back!”

“Uh, okay. Wait, did you say _plant_? Since when did you care about plant-keeping?”

“I dunno! There was just something about this one that was calling me,” he eyed Noct’s hands, “can I, can I, can I??”

“Alright, alriiiight, chill,” Noct dug into his pocket. “How much do you need?”

“Oh.. um.. I think ..” A flush erupted upon his face. “Three k. Is that okay?”

“Geez, that’s an expensive-ass plant!”

“Yeah, it’s an exotic cultivar, that’s why.”

Noct handed him the money and Prompto sprang away again, leaving the Prince behind, shaking his head.

“Okay, I got it!” Prompto practically shoved the money into the merchant’s hands. “Oh, what kind of plant is it, anyway?”

“Thank you son, thank you. The name of this plant?” he paused and thought. “Well, she hails from a faraway land, that she does, and the name of it has been lost on mankind. I am told it’s one of the very last of it’s kind, but I want to be rid of it so I’m giving it to you at a very special price.” He handed the potted plant to Prompto. “Take good care of her, my son.” He almost seemed in a rush.

“Thanks!” Prompto turned and ran back to Noct. “Heeeere she is!”

“She?”

“Yeah! Well, that’s what the guy was calling her so it stuck. Isn’t she pretty?”

Noct examined the luscious green plant that Prompto thrust in front of him. It was fern-like in shape and had thin, curled-up tendrils coming out of odd places here and there. All in all it was a decent looking plant.

“Yeah, actually. It _is_ kinda neat looking.” He looked up at Prompto. “What’re you gonna name _her_?”

Prompto took the plant back and examined it. “I have no idea.”

~

11:04 PM _Cindy :D_

11:07 PM _Huh?_

11:11 PM _The plant! I’m gonna call her Cindy_

11:20 PM _I forgot all about that thing. Cool_

11:21 PM _Yeah_

11:43 PM _I left my damned controller over there earlier, can I come over tomorrow afternoon and grab it?_

11:45 PM _Sure, I won’t be here but just come in_

11:47 PM _Ok_

~

 

Noct walked over to Prompto’s apartment and let himself in with the spare key he kept under the mat. He slipped inside and walked over to the couch when something caught his eye. The plant. It was sitting on the coffee table. His controller sat next to it.

He cocked a grin at it. “Hey _Cindy_. Hope you like your new home.” He bent to grab the controller. The plant suddenly snaked out several tendrils and wrapped them around Noct's wrist and quickly travelled up his forearm.

“What the fuck-“ Noct’s eyes widened as the tendrils grew in diameter and quickly shot up his arm and around his chest.

“Hey! What the fu- Ahh!” The controller fell to the floor with a plastic thud. Noct struggled against his attacker, but more tendrils came out, enlarged, and wrestled him onto the couch. One particularly hardened one wrapped itself around his face, effectively gagging him. Noct continued to kick his legs out in protest but the vines soon had him under control and all movement stopped. Noct was positioned on the couch with his face mushing into the seat cushion and his ass sticking straight into the air. He struggled in vain, muffled cries emanating from his covered mouth.

“Mm-mmf!”

A medium-sized vine with what appeared to be three leaf-less petioles at its end shot out and slipped under his abdomen and deftly unbuttoned his pants. Noct tensed and tried to bite the gag vine, but to no avail. Its horny exterior guarded against any damage from the fraught human. The vine pulled down his pants and began to caress and tease his cock and balls over his underwear. Noct tensed even more.

“Mmmmf! Noo!”

Ignoring Noct’s protests, the vine didn’t cease its relentless fondling. The prince began to get hard against his will. He tried to wiggle free, but the thicker vines held him in place. There was nothing he could do, so he began to relax his body somewhat, slowly giving in to the plant’s whims, hoping that it wasn’t going to injure him. The plant sensed this and retracted and slipped under Noct’s underwear, sliding over his buttocks and down between his legs.

“Mm-“ Noct stopped halfway through a moan of pleasure, chiding himself for daring to enjoy the weirdness that was happening to him.

Another medium vine joined its brethren, slipped under Noct’s shirt and tickled and teased his nipples. This time Noct couldn’t hold back his moaning. The gag vine loosened its grip somewhat and he moaned and grunted around it. The numerous sensations had him surging quickly toward release.

“Ah-ah- fuuuuck!” Noct shot his seed all over the couch. Then a strange thing happened. All of the vines retracted and made a pile over the prince’s spilled semen, tackling it like football players. Glad that he was freed, Noct wearily rose and slowly backed away from the scene. He watched as the vines seemed to soak up his cum. “They’re … eating it… I- I’m outta here.”

~

“Dude, you _totally_ forgot your controller again. It’s still on the coffee table.”

“Yeah…” Noct grappled with the decision to tell Prompto about what had happened. He guessed the plant left no trace of his ejaculate. Hell, it even put the controller back on the table. This was becoming complicated.

“What? It’s just a controller. Come over tonight and grab it! We can chill for a while and game too if you want.”

“Alright, sounds good.” Noct decided to hold off on telling him for now. As if he’d believe him anyway.

~

Noct let himself into Prompto’s apartment later that evening.

“Hey dude!” Prompto was seated on the couch, already deep into a first-person shooter level. Noct greeted him back. He saw the plant sitting on the coffee table. He eyed it suspiciously.

“Yeah, your controller is right here. You should put it in your pocket right now so you don’t forget it later.”

“Good call,” Noct replied as he walked over and gingerly grasped the controller off the table. He stuck it into his hoodie pocket and sat down. The plant remained still.

“What’re looking at? Oh, Cindy? Yeah, she’s looking good! She’s growing a bit. Must be that new fertilizer I bought.”

“New… fertilizer?” Did Prompto already know?

“Yeah!! They sell these green stick things down at the store. You insert them right into the soil. Easy peasy.” Prompto mashed some buttons and one of his rivals fell. “YES!” Noct started somewhat.

“You okay? You seem kind of on edge today. Something wrong?”

“I- …” He looked at the plant. “Can we go into the other room to talk?”

“Huh? You’re acting really off today dude but okay!”

They got up and went into Prompto’s bedroom. Noct softly shut the door behind them.

“Alright, this is gonna sound weird as fuck, but…”

“What is it?” Prompto was starting to flush, thinking maybe Noct was going to ask him out or something.

“That plant. Cindy. It- she- whatever. It…. isn’t what it seems.”

“What? Well, I mean, yeah, she’s a rare cultivar of some sort. Is that what you mean?”

“No. I … okay I’ll just say it. Your plant attacked me yesterday.”

Peals of laughter broke out into the bedroom. “Are you kidding? What kind of silly prank are you trying to pull?”

“It’s not a joke. I know it may seem really fucking off the wall and like I’m making this all up, but I swear to you I’m telling the truth. Your plant … attacked me.”

Prompto stopped laughing and looked at his friend with a concerned interest. “Attacked you…how?”

Noct flushed and paused before answering. “Sexually.”

Prompto’s eyes widened. “No. That’s impossible!”

“I know it seems like that but trust me, it’s not.”

“Dude, I’m sorry but I can’t take you seriously right now. Let’s just go back in the room and shoot some fuckers, okay? You should get some extra sleep tonight, you seem kinda out of it.”

Noct sighed, knowing he was not going to make any leeway. “Okay, yeah.”

~

“Ignis!”

“Yes, Noct?”

“I have a question.”

“Alright.”

“Okay, uh… do you know anything about plants? Like, are there any sort of bizarre rare plants out there that are known for … attacking humans?”

“Well, several plant species have evolved various defense mechanisms such as thorns or chemicals- “

“No, that’s not what I meant. I mean like, are there any that attack people. Go after them and ... wrap their vines around their limbs and body to hold them down and - I dunno, attack them?”

Ignis paused, looking a bit perturbed. “No, not that I know of.”

~

The sun was just rising over the horizon as Noct power-walked into the Lestallum marketplace. He strode over in the general direction of the kiosk that Prompto had purchased the plant from but was unsure of which one it was. He asked around, but no one had any information except for one vendor who said that there was a man selling some plants a few days ago but he had since moved on.

~

“Aww, you named a plant after little ole meee?”

“Y-eah,” Prompto replied, blushing. “You wanna see her?”

Cindy laughed. “And it’s a girl, too? Do you know for sure?”

“Well, no, but the man that I bought her from said she was.”

“I see. That’s sweet. I’d love to see her!”

“Great! I’ll be around a bit later today, drop on by!”

~

“Promptooo?” Cindy called from outside the door. “Are you there?” She knocked again but there was no answer. “Guess you’re not home yet.” Sighing, she lifted the mat and used the key to let herself in.

“This place is a right mess!” Cindy exclaimed to the empty apartment as she walked around, idly putting things away. She sauntered over to the couch and spied the plant. “Oh, _there_ you are!” She picked up the pot. “My namesake.” She chuckled and turned the pot around, examining the plant from all angles. “Well aren’t you cute, but you’re definitely not going to be able to outdo me.”

Setting the pot back down, she picked up a few items off the floor around the coffee table, her butt cheeks practically falling out of her short shorts as she did so. The plant remained still. She  sunk into the couch and turned on the tv.

Noct and Prompto entered the apartment a few minutes later. “Oh, sorry Cindy! We got caught up in traffic.”

“That’s alright boys, I made myself at home in the meantime.”

Prompto blushed lightly. “Thanks for picking up, I should’ve done that myself this morning.”

“It was nothin’, darlin’.”

“So, uh, how do you like the plant? He named her after you, you know,” Noct asked, trying to conceal his nervousness.

“Yes, I know!” A giggle filled the room. “I think it’s just the bee’s knees. Cute as a button!”

“She didn’t give you any trouble, did she, ma’am?” Prompto put on his best western accent and tipped his invisible hat. Another giggle broke out.

“Oh no, no trouble at _all_ ,” she crooned back. Noct let out a soft sigh of relief.

~

9:12 AM _Hey can I borrow your camera?_

9:15 AM _Huh what for?_

9:20 AM _Going on a hike and wanna take some pics_

9:34 AM _Okay just come and grab it whenever, I’m at work_

9:35 AM _Oh, and no dick pics_

9:42 AM _No guarantee_

~

Gladio arrived at Prompto’s doorstep shortly after ten. He let himself in with the key under the mat and made a beeline for Prompto’s bedroom to look for the camera. When he didn’t see it, he came back out and saw it sitting on the coffee table. Glad that Prompto took the time to set it out for him, he strode over and reached for it.

He felt something suddenly wrap around his wrist. He looked down and watched in surprise as a green cord encircled his arm, rapidly growing in diameter. He traced the end of the cord to the potted plant sitting in the center of the coffee table. Not believing his eyes, stepped back and grabbed the vine with his free hand and violently wrenched it off. It ripped into multiple pieces, dribbling a clear fluid onto him and the floor.

“The hell…” Gladio muttered, frowning in disbelief. The plant seemed to have stopped its actions. Gladio shook his head and sighed, already planning to give Prompto shit for what happened. He went to step forward again and grab the camera when he realized his legs wouldn’t move. He looked down and two thick vines were wrapped around his ankles, immobilizing him. He tried to step up to shake them off, but the vines kept his feet planted firmly to the floor.

“Ff-,” was all he got out before the thick gag vine wrapped around his head and into his mouth. He bit down but it didn’t give much. Another vine twisted out speedily, undoing his belt and pants and yanking them down unceremoniously. His underwear soon followed. The next thing Gladio felt was a sharp sting as the vine then lashed itself against his buttocks- no doubt in retaliation for his earlier actions- while other vines twirled around his wrists and pulled him forward like a puppet. Gladio moved bit by bit and when he attempted to resist, he received another lash to his ass, goading him like livestock.

“Mmmfff- fuugghhk!”

Pink stripes emerged on his flesh as the shield was slowly pulled along. The vines finally ceased once they reached the wall, pressing his palms flat onto it and separating his legs so that he was braced against the wall in a spread-eagle position. Gladio tried to look behind himself but the gag vine kept his head facing forward. He tensed and struggled against his binds, shouting out unheard calls into the gag.

The medium vine with the dexterous petioles slivered up and caressed its tip up and down Gladio’s back, buttocks, and thighs. It stroked the cleft of his ass, occasionally slipping in and tickling his anus. Another vine of the same type reached under his buttocks and lightly fondled his balls and cock. Gladio tried to wriggle free of his assailant but it was of no use. He may have been able to rip one of the smaller vines, but the large ones were much too sturdy.

A confused whining sound vibrated into the gag as Gladio realized he was rising to attention despite his efforts to control himself. He had to admit, the plant knew what it was doing. It was stroking him in a way he’s never felt before. It was so hot he reached orgasm merely within a couple of minutes. He shot a huge load onto the wall and floor. The plant retracted somewhat and hungrily reached for the emissions, eager to soak it up. Gladio looked on tiredly.

The plant loosened more and more, until it reached the point where Gladio was able to slip out of its clutches and pull his clothing back on. He thought about conjuring his sword and making short work of the vines, but he feared that he’d make short work out of the walls and floors as well. Plus, he didn’t want to further provoke the plant. He figured it could constrict his neck and kill him if it wanted. He slowly crept back and left the apartment.

The camera sat untouched upon the coffee table as the plant sucked up the rest of Gladio’s copious seed and restored itself to its normal size.

~

1:14 PM _Dude, we gotta talk_

1:39 PM _You there?_

2:48 PM _Sorry I was at work what’s up?_

2:50 PM _What’s up with that crazy ass plant you have?_

3:14 PM _What do you mean_

3:16 PM _The thing fucking molested me_

~

3:20 PM _Omg_

3:25 PM _??_

3:30 PM _Gladio just told me the plant got him too. What the fuck is going on?_

3:35 PM _I tried to tell you._

3:37 PM _I am just so confused right now_

~

 

“But how come it hasn’t done it to _me_? I live with it for fuck’s sake. I’m there every day. I’ve even been nude around it.” Prompto grimaced as he paced nervously in the kitchen of Gladio's apartment.

“Beats the hell outta me. Maybe it knows you’d have the power to get rid of it if it fucked around.”

Prompto considered. “Yeah, could be. It also didn’t attack Cindy. I wonder what that means.”

“It-- seems to feed off of semen, as weird as that sounds,” Noct interjected.

“You’re kidding.”

Gladio and Noct both shook their heads.

“So… what was it like?”

They looked at him and flushed. Gladio spoke first. “Well, I mean… all things considered, it wasn’t _too_ bad. Scared the shit out of me at first, though. Didn’t know what the hell was happening.”

“Yeah, it just like, grabs your arms and legs and immobilizes you and then it starts touching your privates and gets you to cum.”

“More or less.” Gladio’s blush intensified.

Prompto reddened as well. “But, it’s only like six inches tall. How does it _do_ all of that??”

“It _grows_.”

~

“Are you sure this is a good idea, guys?” Gladio asked as Prompto unlocked the door to his apartment.

“I wanna see what it does. I’m curious.”

“Yeah, it’s about time you saw first hand what it’s capable of,” Noct added.

“Plus there’s a chance it won’t do shit,” Gladio muttered.

“We should try to provoke it,” Noct suggested.

Prompto nodded, opened the door, and they filed in. All three pairs of eyes instantly sought out the plant.

“Heh, it looks so innocent just sitting there like that. Makes you feel crazy for talking about what it can do.”

“Prim and pretty,” Prompto said, walking towards it. “Okay, _Cindy_. We know what you’ve been up to, and frankly, I’m a bit upset.” He looked over at the other two and winked. “You’ve been giving my friends favors but not _me_?” He picked up the pot and mock pouted. “Why are you neglecting me like that, eh?” The plant didn’t move an inch. Prompto put it back down and turned around. “Ugh, this is gonna be harder than I thought--- “

He stopped mid-sentence as the widened eyes of his companions alerted him that something was happening. He turned around but didn’t make it as vines shot out and wrapped around his limbs and pulled him onto the couch. More vines grabbed onto Noct and Gladio’s wrists, guiding them over.

“Ahhh oh my fucking gods! Is this what it does? Holy shit. How does it grow so fast?!”

“Yup, this is what it does. Prepare for one of the best orgasms of your life, blondie.”

“This is so embarrassing,” Prompto admitted as the vines got to work unbuckling, unbuttoning, and pulling down the three friends’ pants and underwear. Everyone was blushing frantically.

“It’s what we were hoping for but yet I wanna stick my head into a damned hole and hide,” Noct said sheepishly.

Once everyone was devoid of clothing on their lower halves, the vines began to guide them onto the couch in a certain arrangement. First, Prompto was pulled onto the couch at its left-most far end and was propped up on his knees on the cushion, elbows held flat against the top of the back rest. Gladio was soon positioned next to him in the same manner, and Noct was guided onto the remaining couch cushion on his right side. All three of them were held still, the only things moving were their exposed genitals as they hung and swayed gently in the air.

The plant decided to not utilize the gag vine and the three were able to vocalize freely. They were initially still in shock over what was happening, but soon enough they started to make small grunting and gasping noises as a trio of petiole vines stroked and fondled their bodies - pinching at nipples, grasping buttocks, and trailing provocatively over genitals.

“This feels so fucking good,” Gladio uttered breathlessly.

“Better than any lover I’ve had in the past,” Noct added with a chuckle.

“Dude, you’re a virgin!” Prompto said laughing.

“Not anymore…”

“OH!” All three simultaneously expressed their surprise as vines twirled around their hardening cocks and gave them all a delightful squeeze.

Gladio snickered. “Holy shit.”

Noct blushed. “Yeah, fuck.”

“I’m _never_ getting rid of that plant.”

“Yeah and we’re officially gonna be your new roommates…” Laughter rang out into the room, quickly followed by more gasps and moans. The vines that encircled their cocks moved down to the bases of their shafts and stayed in place, mimicking cock rings. New vines darted out and grabbed ahold of their butt cheeks and gently pulled them open.

“This is new…” Noct said. “It didn't do this last time.”

“It did it to me a little bit, but not this much,” Gladio said.

“Guys, I think it's going to fuck us!” Prompto exclaimed. The others couldn't tell if he was apprehensive or excited. Probably a bit of both.

Three medium thin vines with tapered tips began to lightly tickle and tease their assholes, gradually increasing the pressure and frequency. Then three thicker vines with rounded ends came forth. A clear, sap-like fluid bubbled at the tips of them. The thick vines waited while the smaller ones poked at the three friends’ entrances, emitting their own lubrication as they did so. They eventually breached their entrances and slid in slowly, allowing the gradually widening diameter of their stalks to loosen and prepare the three men for penetration. Smaller vines hovered around their cocks and caressed their cock heads teasingly.

Gladio shut his eyes and grunted. “This is fucking amazing."

“Gods…” was all Noctis could add.

Prompto gasped and purred. “I have the feeling it's about to get a _lot_ better.”

The smaller vines retracted and the larger vines greedily took their place, pushing deep into the anal cavities of the gasping trio. Their cocks grew deep pink and shiny with engorgement, precum leaking froth from the tips, which of course the vines eagerly absorbed.

“So weird how it eats our cum. How the fuck did that ever evolve into being a _thing_?”

“I dunno. I bet Ignis would know, though.”

All three tittered in laughter. “Ignis would lose his mind if he knew this plant existed.”

“Yeah, haha, his head would just explode.”

“Or his cock, heh.”

“Should we tell him? He can join in next time.”

“He probably wouldn’t even believe us.”

Their conversation was cut short as the thick vines suddenly increased their thrusting speed, pumping in and out of them briskly. Slick squelching sounds joined gasps and moans. The cock ring vines delayed their impending orgasms, but they were all getting close quickly. Not caring anymore, all three fell into sexual abandonment, their faces screwed up into expressions of deep pleasure.

The cock ring vines loosened and slicked up and down their shafts over their and heads rapidly. Moans and groans erupted even louder into the room, and a few moments later, the three friends ejaculated intensely. Noctis was the first to go, followed by Gladio. Prompto came last, his vocalizations dinning into the room after the other two had mostly died down. They all looked around themselves as the vines loosened their grips and shot out toward their emissions.

“Wow, that .. is so weird,” Prompto remarked as he watched the scene. “My couch, though!”

“Don’t worry, it won’t leave a trace,” Noct replied. Prompto looked over at him.

“I… yeah. I’m not gonna ask,” he laughed. “Maybe for the next time I’ll just - lay out a towel or something.”

Gladio grunted and his knees cracked audibly as he rose from his kneeling position on the couch. “Fuck, I don’t know about you guys, but that was hot as hell!” The other two nodded. “Pretty weird though. I wonder where this plant even comes from. Are there others? Why does it feed on cum?”

“Yeah, I have _so_ many questions,” Prompto added.

“I kinda don’t care where it came from, as long as it keeps making _me_ cum,” Noctis said with a wink.

~

12:34 PM _Noct, I spent some time at the archive library last night, and I found some information on a potential plant that may be the one you were curious about._

12:42 PM _Oh really?_

12:47 PM _It seems there was a plant that loosely fits the description you gave. But, and this may sound bizarre, it was documented that it attacked people – specifically those who produce semen– in a sexual way. It’s supposedly extinct now, so who knows if it really lived or not, or if people were just engaging in flights of fancy._

12:59 PM _Yeah, who knows. Thanks Specs._

1:20 PM _What prompted you to ask about it, anyway?_

1:31 PM _Oh, nothing. I was just wondering if anything like that exists_

1:35 PM _Fair enough. Are you at Prompto’s? Can you tell him I’ll be by tomorrow afternoon to drop off those veggie protein bars he likes? I made a fresh batch this morning._

~


End file.
